


Save You Tonight - (Narry Fanfic)

by princenarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Cheating, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princenarry/pseuds/princenarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has been dating Liam for three months and thinks they might be getting serious. Harry Styles used to date Liam in the ninth grade before he lost his virginity to him and Liam broke up with him days later. Over the years Liam’s done the same with both Louis and Zayn, resulting in Harry, Louis, and Zayn becoming best friends. Despite hating Liam for what he did to them, all three still sleep with Liam, once or twice a week even now that he’s dating Niall. So when Harry finds out Niall’s thinking about sleeping with Liam, Harry decides he has to stop it and protect Niall from Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Say Never

            Harry watched Niall from across the hall as he leaned up against his locker beside his two best friend, Louis and Zayn. The three had come together under not so great circumstances but they understood each other.

            You see Harry, Zayn, Louis, and Niall all had something in common, all four of them had at some point dated Liam Payne, the captain of the school’s football team.

            Harry dated Liam in the 9th grade and had the longest relationship with him out of the four, they had been together for the entire year, even after New Year’s when Harry and Liam lost their virginity to one another. However over the summer Liam had started spending time with Louis.

            Louis was new to town and Liam had made excuses all summer as to why they were spending time together but it became really clear to him when Liam broke up with him just before summer ended and came to school with Louis on his arm.

            That lasted for a few months before he did the same thing to Louis with the silent, new kid Zayn. He seemed unlikely to fall under Liam’s spell, being a bit of an enigma who spent most of his time in the auto shop fixing up his bike.

            They had dated though and Harry had been quick to warn him as well as Louis but Zayn had brushed them off and slept with Liam, of course that didn’t go well either.

            Liam’s current boyfriend though was Niall Horan, he was from Ireland and had moved to town over the summer. Liam and Niall had been dating through summer and for the first couple days of the school year.

            Harry knew he was next in line to be hurt by Liam.

            The fact was that things didn’t end when Liam broke their hearts, no for a while things stopped but soon they became side action. Louis and Liam dated for about two weeks before Liam and Harry were back to having sex behind Louis’s back.

            The same thing happened with Zayn and the same thing was happening with Niall down.

            It was as if there was a system formed, Harry slept with Liam on Mondays, Wednesday’s, and Fridays while Louis slept with Liam on Tuesdays and Zayn on Thursdays.

            Harry was the one that Liam kept his hold on more than anyone, perhaps because he felt ownership over him since Harry was his first. Harry didn’t know but whenever Harry thought of breaking whatever hold it was that Liam had on him, Liam would sense it and be sweet on him.

            Harry didn’t want another person to end up like him, Zayn, and Louis though so Harry took a deep breath and began walking towards Niall’s locker.

            Zayn and Louis called out after him as he walked but Harry simply ignored them and slid in beside Niall who was taking books out of his locker.

            Niall didn’t like Harry at all.

            Maybe it was the way Harry was seen making out with random guys or his two best friends all the time and he didn’t have respect for someone who did stuff like that.

            Maybe it was the way he sometimes saw Harry looking at his boyfriend Liam.

            Maybe it was the way he sometimes saw Liam looking at Harry.

            Or maybe it was that way that Harry played everything off as a little game, as if life was a game, as if school was a game, a game of which he was winning and everyone else was losing.

            So when Niall heard the boys husky tone in his ear saying, “Hey Horan,” Niall sighed heavily and turned on the boy who was giving him a cheeky grin and spat, “What is it Styles?”

            “Damn Horan, no reason to be so snippy, I was just wondering how you and Payne are doing,” Harry hummed in a teasing tone.

            “Fine, but I don’t see how that’s any of your business,” Niall told him before shutting his locker and beginning to walk behind him.

            “Well are you going to the game later tonight?” Harry asks.

            “Of course I am,” Niall says turning on Harry glaring at him with his blue hues.

            “Wanna go with me?” Harry asks with a teasing grin.

            “Choke on gravel Styles,” Niall says before walking down the hall again.

            Harry goes to go after him before someone steps in front of him.

            Harry swallows and looks up at Liam whose arms are crossed across his chest, “What do you think you’re doing sweet cheeks?” He asks.

            “What don’t like it when I play with your food?” Harry asks raising his eyebrows.

            “He’s mine and mine only to play with until I’m finished with him then you’ll get your turn like you did with Louis and Zayn, but your ass is mine tonight, Niall’s coming to hang at mine for a while after the game but our time still stands, tonight eleven pm, should be gone by then unless my win tonight makes him decide to put out, then of course you’re on your own,” Liam grins.

            Harry swallows and says, “I’ll be there, good luck with your game.”

            “Thanks sweet cheeks,” Liam grins patting Harry’s cheek teasingly.

 

            That night at the game Harry stands in the stands beside Louis and Zayn, his focus is not on the game though, it’s on Niall who’s dancing on the side lines as Liam scores a goal.

            “You can’t save him Haz,” Zayn tells him, “he’s going to make his own choice, I mean you full out told me and I didn’t listen and I didn’t have that big of a problem with you, he fucking hates your guts.”

            “Please Zayn, be a little more candid,” Harry says sarcastically.

            Zayn laughs and says, “I’m just saying there’s nothing we can do.”

            “Never say never Zayn, never say never,” Harry tells him before making his way down the bleachers placing his hands on Niall’s waist.

            Niall jumps and turns and slaps Harry’s hands away, “Fuck off Styles.”

            “Sorry Horan, was just trying to get a closer view of Payne’s ass, yep still fine,” he hums.

            “Like I said, fuck off,” Niall repeats.

            “Of course, not as fine as my ass but still pretty fine,” Harry says.

            “Really? Never would have thought you as the type whose ass would matter, thought it was Tomlinson’s job to be yours in Zayn’s bottom,” Niall grumbles.

            “Oh yeah, Lou’s a total bottom, me and Zayn are versatile, but I personally prefer being underneath a guy while he has his way with me,” he mutters in Niall’s ear.

            The way the boy talks is erotic and Niall wants to scold his dick for the way it twitches at Harry’s words, mind floating for a second to the thought of Harry all bent over underneath him, he quickly shakes off the idea though.

            “Go take your nasty fantasies, back to your fellow whores and leave me the hell alone,” Niall spits walking away from Harry.

 

            Later that night Niall’s laying back on Liam’s bed his head against Liam’s muscular arm.

            “I fucking hate Harry Styles, he’s the biggest asshole I’ve ever met, everything out of his mouth makes me want to strangle him, his little friends are tolerable but Styles, I can’t stand him,” Niall rants.

            “Just ignore him, you talking to him is probably only egging him on,” Liam tells him leaning over to kiss Niall.

            Niall hums placing his hand on the side of Liam’s face as he kisses him. Liam’s hands travel underneath Niall’s shirt. Niall shivered and pushed Liam’s hands away slowly.

            “Not yet,” Niall whispered, “I want it to be special,” Niall tells him

            Liam nods and says, “I agree, it should be special,” Liam kisses Niall deeply before glancing at the clock seeing it’s two minutes from eleven, “Hey babe I’m feeling a little tired, so maybe you should go home” he yawns.

            Niall nods and says, “Sure you don’t want me to sleep over?”

            “Yeah, I just need to sleep, I’m real tired from the game,” Liam tells him.

            Niall nods again kissing Liam gently before standing up and leaving.

            As he walked out the front door Niall didn’t notice Harry hiding in the bushes as he walked down the sidewalk towards his house.

            Harry laid back in Liam’s bed underneath the boys Buzz Lightyear sheets.

            Liam’s face was buried into Harry’s apple smelling curls, fingers moving down Harry’s bareback.

            “You always were the best in the sack,” Liam laughs kissing the back on Harry’s neck.

            Harry tilts his head back and whispers, “Mmm…still wasn’t enough though.”

            “Yeah, I guess but you know, have to experience different things,” Liam tells him, “am I your favorite?” Liam asks.

            “Yeah,” Harry lies, sure Liam’s the one who has the largest hold on him but as him who the best in the sack while he’s drunk and telling the truth, the answer would be Zayn. Liam’s bigger but Zayn knows how to use what he has way better.

            Liam grins and holds Harry close and tell him, “You know maybe after things with me and Niall are through, I’ll be ready to settle.”

            “Sure,” Harry mutters not believing it for he’s believed it too many times before only to be broken when Liam just finds someone else again.


	2. More Than He Seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter, but here to just help with Niall's transformation of seeing Harry as more than just one of the schools whores.

            When Saturday came Harry, Zayn, and Louis all went out to play mini golf, Harry bent down to swing and groaned his back still hurting from last night, he putted missing the shot and sighed before turning towards his friend, “Hey has Liam ever told you that after he finishes with one of his boy toys he’ll come back to you, and you know settle down?”

            Louis shook his head and said, “No, told me things like he missed my sweet round ass when he was dating Zayn, said I had the best ass he’d ever had,” Louis said taking his put.

            “Tells me I’m the best he’s ever had,” Harry whispers.

            “Aye, Haz, I know it’s a cheap thing to say considering we’re both still fucking with him too but don’t believe a word that asshole says, he’s just using us all. He’s not gonna settle down with one of us, and even if he did maybe we deserve better!” Zayn says.

            “Do we though?” Harry whispers.

            Louis walks over to him and squeezes Harry’s shoulder, “Yes, we do, we get it, it’s harder for you than us, you were his first and he was yours and I mean it’s obvious both of you two had something together, but he’s not worth it and you, you’re worth much more than to end up with a guy like Liam Payne.”

            Harry smiles at his friend weakly before watching Zayn take his putt, before spotting Niall across the way with his two friends, Perrie and Eleanor.

            As if in sync the ground across the way spots Harry, Louis, and Zayn.

            “You know it’s a real shame their all gay, I mean Zayn’s fucking gorgeous,” Perrie says.

            “Louis is too but I mean with an ass like that, how can you not be gay?” Eleanor laughs.

            “They’re all a bunch of douches if you asked me, especially Harry Styles,” Niall grumbles.

            “Sure you don’t just have a little crush on him?” Perrie teases.

            “Hell no,” Niall spits before hitting his ball hard towards the windmill.

            “If he weren’t gay I definitely would not mind taking him for a ride around the block,” Eleanor laughs.

            “He is hot,” Perrie jokes, “really smart too,” Perrie tells them.

            “Smart?” Niall laughs, “he thinks schools a joke, he goofs off in every fucking class. How is that smart?” Niall asks.

            “Hey, I work in the academic counselor’s office, he has our classes highest GPA, and I’ve looked over a lot of his exam scores, they’re in the top 98 percentile.”

            “So, he just plays dumb?” Niall asks.

            “Who says you can’t have a laugh and sex and still be smart?” A voice asks behind them making them all jump.

            They turn and see Harry standing in the middle between Louis and Zayn.

            “Eleanor, Perrie, Niall, fancy meeting you here isn’t it? Where’s Payno?” Harry asks though he knows perfectly well that Liam had an early morning Saturday soccer practice for the upcoming Homecoming game.

            “Soccer practice, now fuck off,” Niall growls, “besides I wouldn’t want to interrupt your date with your boyfriends.”

            “I feel quite insulted that you think I’d date either of these two,” Louis says.

            “Please, Louis you’ve done a lot worse,” Zayn scoffs.

            “True,” Louis laughs.

            Harry nudges Niall and says, “Come on Ni, you know you love me.”

            “What part of fuck off don’t you understand?” Niall asks.

            “You see while smart Harry also has a thing for boys who don’t want him,” Zayn says.

            “Fuck off,” Harry swore at Zayn.

            Zayn chuckles and says, “We’re gonna go get lunch, you three wanna come?”

            “No,” Niall growls.

            “Sure that sound great,” Perrie pipes up.

            Niall throws her a look and Perrie glares and says, “Come one we’re all starving, you and Harry can play nice for a few minutes right?”

           

            The six of them ended up at a little diner near the mini golf course and sat on opposite sides of the booth, Zayn sat across from Perrie, Louis sat across for Eleanor, and Harry sat across from Niall.

            When the waitress came around they each order and Perrie sighed, “So boys, what are you looking forward to now with school?”

            “Working on my bike a bit more and some art projects I guess,” Zayn answers.

            Louis shrugs and says, “Pulling pranks I guess, the suckers at school deserve it,” Louis laughs.

            “Graduating,” Harry answers sipping his coffee.

            “Oh where do you think you’ll go after we graduate?” Perrie asks.

            “I’m thinking of applying to St. Andrews,” Harry says.

            “Isn’t that a bit of a long shot?” Niall scoffs.

            “Despite what you may think of me Niall I’m rather smart,” Harry shoots back.

            “What do you plan to major in?” Perrie asks.

            “Law, Sociology, and Business,” Harry tells her.

            “Well that’s very interesting, I would of though French, you seem to enjoy that,” Perrie says.

            “Yeah, you’re president of the French club I would have thought you’d have gone on with that,” Eleanor says.

            Niall is confused, apparently Harry was a lot more than he seemed and Niall wasn’t sure he liked that at all it was much easier to just hate Harry when he was ignorant to anything about him other than that he liked to sleep around.

            When they left the diner Perrie and Eleanor talked with Louis and Zayn and Niall stood quietly trying to avoid eye contact with Harry.

            “What not happy about me being a little more than a fuckboy?” Harry asks.

            “Why do you act the way you do? Why do you do it?” Niall asks angrily.

            “Hope you never find out darling,” Harry says, “hope you never find out.”


	3. Different

 

            Niall leaned back into Liam on his couch watching a movie with him. Liam fingers moved along his thigh and Niall readjusted himself and leaned into Liam’s other hand that played with his hair.

            “Liam?” Niall whispered.

            “Hmm…” Liam hummed.

            “Did you know that Harry was smart?” Niall asked.

            “Yeah, he’s a bit of a nerd actually,” Liam yawns, “Why?”

            “I didn’t know, thought he was just a bit of a whore actually,” Niall mutters.

            “Well he is a whore, but doesn’t seem to affect his intelligence,” Liam replies eyes focused on the movie.

            “Do you like him?” Niall asked.

            “What do you mean?” Liam asked.

            “Well everyone seems to like him and I’m the only one who really hates his guts, I was wondering what you think of him?” Niall asks.

            “Why all the sudden questions about Harry?” Liam asks. “Is he bothering you?”

            “Kind of, just teasing and being a bit annoying, Perrie thinks he might have a crush on me.” Niall says.

            “Please, you? Harry’s type is stronger, built, and dominant, you’re a little snowflake,” Liam laughs kissing Niall’s forehead.

            Niall frowns a bit and turns his attention back to the movie.

 

            Niall was in his bed later on that Monday night, or perhaps it was Tuesday now, he wasn’t too sure.

            He felt a strange stirring in his bed and hummed feeling a body beside him, he thought perhaps Liam had snuck over as his house wasn’t too far away but normally he slid in behind him, wrapping his strong arms around him. This was different.

            It was him who was curled up around someone, his arm pulled through underneath theirs.

            He kept his eyes shut and felt the other form beside him breathing, the others chest moving up and down slowly but also raspy. The form was shaking slightly but was warm.

            Niall leaned in breathing in the forms scent, apples, the person smelled like apples, sweet and crisp but also a bit of the sour smell of vodka.

            Niall ran his hand along their form feeling that they were skinny, but well built. Niall opened his eyes searching the darkness for who might be beside him.

            The moonlight poured through the open window that he didn’t remember being open when he went to bed. He looks down, and who might he spot in bed beside him fast asleep?

            Harry Fucking Styles.

            “What the fuck?” Niall shouts shoving Harry out of his bed and onto the ground.

            Much to Niall’s relief the boys wearing basketball shorts and whines getting up off the ground.

            “Jesus what the hell?” Harry groans.

            “What the hell? What the hell? What the hell are you doing in my fucking bed let alone my house?” Niall shouts.

            “Was drunk, needed a place to crash, my house was too far away,” Harry mutters.

            “Well then go to Louis’s,” Niall growls.

            “His is even farther,” Harry grumbles half asleep rubbing his eyes as he sits on the ground.

            “Then go to Zayn!” Niall shouts.

            “He lives in the opposite direction of my house, that’d just be back tracking,” Harry says.

            “Damn Harry get the fuck out of my house,” Niall screams.

            Harry gets up and says, “Come on Ni, just for tonight let me crash here.”

            Niall glares not wanting to have to go through the trouble of fighting Harry.

            “Fine but you sleep on the floor,” Niall says.

            “Thanks Ni,” Harry says before crawling back into Niall’s bed.

            “I said on the floor,” Niall complains.

            Harry ignores him though and Niall swears under his breath going to turn but Harry catches his wrist and pulls his arm around his body.

            Niall tries to pull it away but sighs and wraps his arm around Harry’s body, he never gets to do the holding, everyone looks at him and takes charge but for once, someone wants him, and someone wants him to do the holding.

            Harry’s back to sleep in a few minutes and Niall runs his fingers gently over the boys soft pale skin, there’s something beautiful and serene about him and Niall is confused by it all.

            He kind of likes having Harry in his bed not that he’d ever admit that and he eventually falls asleep face pressed into Harry’s curls.

            When he wakes up sunlight is streaming through the windows and Harry’s still fast asleep in his arms,

            Niall swallows and dares to brush his lips against the boys shoulder making Harry shift before falling still again,

            Niall glances over at the clock realizing schools already started and they’re an hour late but he doesn’t want to move. He’s comfortable right here holding Harry in his arms and sleeping.

            Harry stays asleep for a whole other hour in Niall’s arms before waking up and turning into Niall’s arms before sitting up and running his hands through his dark curls.

            Harry looks over at the clock and it’s almost lunch time at school and he huffs, “No real point in going now,” he hops up and stretches before looking back at Niall who has a deeply confused look on his face.

            “You wanna go get something to eat?” Harry asks.

            “With you?” Niall laughs.

            “Don’t say it like that, I’m a pleasure,” Harry tells him.

            “Please,” Niall jokes.

            “Now you’re just hurting my feelings,” Harry says.

            “Fine, we can go eat but put a shirt on first,” Niall tells him.

            Harry winks and grabs his discarded gray shirt off the floor pulling it on.

            “Also Harry?” Niall says.

            “Yeah?” Harry asks.

            “Come in my room again and I’m shoving you out the window,” Niall tells him which Harry responds to by grinning.


	4. Brusies

            Niall didn’t see Harry in his room on Tuesday and as he slept he couldn’t help but miss the feeling of the boy curled up beside him.

            So when he came to his room on Wednesday he didn’t mind all too much.

            Niall had stayed in on Wednesday working on a report, he had just crawled into bed when he heard the door open.

            Niall sat up in bed and saw Harry standing in the doorway shaking in nothing but his tight black boxers.

            It was raining outside and Niall couldn’t help but wonder where he had come from.

            “Harry what’re you? How did you?” Niall asks getting up from his bed and pulling Harry in from the door way shutting the door behind him before clicking on the light.

            When he does he sees that the boys pale wet skin is covered in bruises.

            “I, I couldn’t run any longer I just needed to stop,” Harry whispers trying to walk forward but stumbling.

            Niall gasps catching the boy in his arms and dragging him towards the adjoining bathroom and wrapping him in a towel to dry him off.

            Harry whines and Niall gets on his knees in front of Harry grabbing the boy’s face in his hands, “Harry what happened?”

            “He was just a little rougher tonight, I wasn’t feeling it and he wanted it so I got up to leave and he wasn’t happy about it and he wouldn’t let me stay over or drive me home, he just shoved me out,” Harry mutters.

            “Who the hell is this guy? Why do you put up with him?” Niall asks.

            “No one, it’s not important,” Harry stands up and Niall places a hand on Harry’s chest to stop him.

            “Why?” Niall asks. “Do you love him?”

            “Do you love Liam?” Harry asks.

            “I don’t see what that has to do with anything,” Niall says.

            Harry sighs heavily and hides his face in his hands, “Yeah, I love him but I’m just secondary, always secondary, once I was first now I’m just stuck, stuck with him, stuck in second.”

            “Why don’t you end whatever you have with him?” Niall asks.

            “Because I’m scared, because I love him, because I’m not worth any more than what he gives me,” Harry whispers.

            Niall sighs and pulls Harry to him and drags him back to his room laying him on the bed, “Lay down, you can stay here tonight.”

            Harry nods and presses his cheek against Niall’s pillow as Niall turns off the lights crawling in behind Harry wrapping an arm around his waist.

            Harry sighs and leans back into Niall’s touch not flinching when Niall runs his fingers gently over his bruises.

            Harry falls asleep beside Niall and Niall dares to kiss one of the boy’s bruises, and the boy doesn’t move at all.

            When Niall wakes up in the morning Harry is laying on his stomach face buried in the cool pillow.

            Niall squeezes Harry’s shoulder gently and whispers, “Harry, you going to school today?”

            “Mmm…” Harry whines softly rolling over and wrapping his arm around the others waist.

            Niall pulls the other closer and says, “I understand if you don’t want to go in today, I was just wondering.”

            Harry peeks up at him and swallows, “I’ll go, already missed a day this week, don’t want to make a habit out of it,” Harry mutters before rolling out of Niall’s arms and standing.

            Harry messes with his hair before looking back at Niall, “Do you mind if I borrow some jeans and a long sleeve tee shirt?”

            Niall crawled out of bed and nodded going over to his dresser and finding some clothes that would fit before handing them to Harry.

            Harry pulled on Niall’s, Mullingar Football club, long sleeve tee-shirt and the pair of jeans he offered him.

            “Thanks,” Harry whispers glad that the clothing covers up all of the bruises on Harry’s body except for one on his jaw where Liam had gripped his jaw too tightly, forcing Harry to look at him while he slammed into him.

            Niall walked over to his and touched the bruise on Harry’s jaw, “Does it hurt?” Niall asks.

            “A little,” he pushes Niall’s hand away from his face and shrugged, “Well I should get going.”

            “Alright, I’ll walk with you,” Niall says.

            “Why?” Harry asks. “You don’t even like me? In fact I’ve heard you say you hate me on more than one occasion,” Harry says.

            “Well, maybe I don’t entirely hate you,” Niall mutters, “wouldn’t let you share my bed at night if I did, would I?”

            Harry frowns and says, “Fine, walk together, walk apart, don’t see any difference.”

            Niall nodded and followed Harry downstairs grabbing his bag from by the door before walking out.

            Harry and he walked along the sidewalk and Niall glanced over at him and said, “Did you not have your phone?”

            “What?” Harry asks.

            “Your phone, did you not have it last night, I mean could you not have called Zayn or Louis?”

            “No, left it at his house,” Harry sighs. “Probably going to have to wait awhile, don’t exactly want to go back there for a while.”

            “Well if you ever need to make a call at school you can definitely borrow my phone,” Niall tells him.

            Harry nods lightly and whispers, “Thanks.”

            “Why don’t you just end things with him? I mean I get it you love him but you deserve better,” Niall admits.

            “How would you know that I deserve better? To you I’m nothing but the schools whore,” Harry scoffs.

            Niall sighs and says, “I don’t…”

            “Don’t stand too close Ni, you might catch an STD,” Harry says sarcastically rolling his eyes.

            “Harry, I don’t think that,” Niall says, “okay maybe I did but you’re more, I see that now.”

            “Why because you’ve seen me all bruised and vulnerable?” Harry says glaring.

            “No because you’re smart, and kind of funny when you want to be, and sweet,” Niall whispers.

            “Whatever,” Harry huffs walking towards the school.

            Niall frowns staying silent the rest of the walk there, when they arrive at the school, Harry glances at the boy and mumbles a quiet, “Thank you,” before disappearing off to Zayn and Louis.

            Niall watches him and for some reason wishes Harry talked to him like he did Zayn and Louis, he felt as if he was entitled to the same sort of trust that they were since Harry seemed to be content with crawling into bed with him.

            Harry walks over to his locker where Zayn and Louis are waiting and upon seeing him both from.

            Zayn grabs Harry’s jaw gently looking him over, “Damn it Liam, I’m gonna fucking kill him,” Zayn growls.

            “Just don’t say no whatever you do,” Harry whispers.

            “You said no?”

            “Yeah,” Harry mutters, “he got upset, fucked me, bruised me up a bit, and then shoved me out the door in nothing but my boxers?”

            “And you walked home? Wasn’t it pouring last night?” Louis asks.

            “I slept over at a friends,” Harry mutters opening his locker.

            “You have friends besides the two of us?” Louis asks surprised.

            “Yep, I have a whole other life,” Harry laughs before taking his books out and shutting his locker.

            When he turns around Zayn examines him and said, “Since when have you been to Mullingar?” He asks looking down at Harry’s shirt.

            “Where even is Mullingar?” Louis asks.

            “Ireland I think,” Zayn says, “wait, did you? Harry you didn’t!”

            “He didn’t what?” Louis asks.

            “You slept over at Niall’s, that’s your other friend?” Zayn asks.

            “Maybe,” Harry mutters.

            “You can’t seriously be hanging around him, what exactly is it you’re trying to do?” Zayn asks.

            “I don’t know, I just, I like being around him sometimes I guess, I mean as friends or something,” Harry says.

            “Why not just come to one of our houses?” Zayn asks.

            “I’m not gonna deny that you give great cuddles Zayn but with you there’s always the possibility that we might shag, and I really just needed to be held and sleep, and me and Niall never gonna happen,” Harry says.


	5. Strange Happenings

            Harry’s walking out of the school during lunch when Liam spots him and stops him looking over his bruise.

            “Looks pretty on your skin darling, learn your lesson?” Liam asks.

            “Yeah sure,” Harry grumbles.

            “Well I’ll see you on Friday,” Liam begins before getting ready to leave before stopping when he sees Harry’s shirt.

            “Where’d you get that?” He asks recognizing it as a shirt Niall’s worn before.

            Harry looks down at it and says, “From my trip to Ireland last summer,” Harry lies.

            “You went to Mulligar?” Liam asks.

            “Yeah, hear the guys that come from there are just to die for,” Harry says raising his eyebrows.

            “So you stole the shirt from him, you’re getting really freaking Harry, knock it off, what is it about Niall that has you all wound up?” Liam asks.

            “Perhaps I’m just getting tired of your shit,” Harry hums.

            “Doubt it, you still take my dick like a pro,” Liam whispers.

            “Yeah, well just because I’m talented doesn’t mean I’m a fan,” Harry hums before walking away.

            After Liam’s game on Friday Niall returned home to change before going to Liam’s house. When he walked in he saw Harry laying on his bed.

            “What’re you doing?” Niall asks changing his shirt.

            “Your house feels safe is all,” Harry mutters.

            “Well I’m not sticking around I’m going to meet Liam,” Niall says.

            Harry flinched at his name and said, “You shouldn’t.”

            Liam had texted Harry that he was going to be spending the whole night with him and that it might be their first time and to look out for Niall joining him, Zayn, and Louis.

            “Just think Liam’s probably gonna wanna have sex,” Harry says.

            “Oh and this is your slut intuition huh?” Niall asks.

            “Don’t make fun of it, it’s quite accurate,” Harry smiles.

            “You can stay here if you want but I’m going, I’ll see you tomorrow if you’re still here when I get back,” he tells him before leaving.

            Harry rolls on his stomach and tries to get to sleep knowing there’s really nothing he can do about it.

            Niall begins walking towards Liam’s house Harry’s words ringing in his mind however he pushes it back.

            When he arrives at Liam’s house through the windows he sees Liam lighting candles and spreading roses and swallows.

            He said he wanted their first time to be romantic however he’s not ready. This is just too soon. Niall sighs and steps back and begins walking back home before texting Liam, ‘I’m not feeling too well, think I might have a stomach bug, can’t come over tonight, sorry,’

            He walks back upstairs to his room and sees Harry on his bed asleep, he pulls off his shirt and jeans crawling into his bed in his boxers wrapping his arms around him as if it’s some sort of habit now.

            Harry hums and turns his head, “Hey, what’re you doing here?” He asks.

            “You were right, saw him setting up something romantic, just kind of decided I’m not ready,” Niall whispers.

            Seconds later Harry’s phone buzzes but he ignores it.

            “You not gonna get that?” Niall asks.

            “No, just that guy, probably wants me cause he got ditched by his other boy toy, not really ready to go back, still hurting.”

            “You don’t want to be with him anymore?” Niall asks.

            “No but I will be I’m sure, but just need a little break,” Harry sighs.

            “Well I think you deserve it,” Niall says stroking Harry’s curls.

            Harry turns over and looks at Niall and whispers, “Mind if I sleep here this week, he knows where I live and where Zayn and Louis lives, don’t think he’d check here.”

            “Yeah, sure, I mean you break in anyways so,” Niall says laughing.

            Harry smiles and leans forward kissing Niall gently, “Thanks.”

            Niall shudders slightly when the others kisses him taken by surprise but he also likes it and swallows before leaning forward kissing the other gently but for a while in much more than friendly fashion. “It’s fine,” he whispers before pulling away leaving Harry wide eyed and stunned by the boys actions.

            Harry bit his lip before rolling over and leaning back against Niall who rubbed his back gently.


	6. I don't like him

                “So you like him now?” Perrie asks sipping at her milkshake sitting in the booth across from Niall.

                “I don’t know, we’re friends I guess,” Niall says.

                “Well I’d hope so if he’s sleeping over so often. You sure there’s nothing else there?” Perrie asks eyebrows raised in question.

                “No of course not, I mean he’s Harry, he’s handsome, funny, and smart apparently and I’m Niall. Besides he’s still hung up on some other guy,” Niall shrugs moving his straw around in his milkshake.

                “And you’re with Liam,” Perrie reminds him.

                Niall stops and says, “Yeah, I’m with Liam.”

                “Everything alright between you two?” Perrie asks.

                “Yeah, things are great…he just…he really wants to take things to the next level and I’m not sure I’m ready.”

                “Because of Harry?” Perrie asks.

                “No because it’s just a big step and I’m not ready, regardless of who,” Niall answers not wanting to mention the countless dreams he has where he has Harry pinned to the bed while he fucks him and Harry’s shouting his name over and over begging for him not to stop. Just thinking about it has him hardening in his pants.

                “Earth to Niall, “Perrie says.

                “What?” Niall asks.

                “Do you know who the guy is?”

                “What guy?” Niall asks.

                “The one Harry’s still hung up on,” Perrie says.

                “No, assume it’s some college guy maybe, you remember anyone he was with?” Niall asks.

                “No, I mean I lived here but I was at the all-girl school before you came here. His friends probably know,” Perrie says.

                “Not like they’d tell us, they’re a band of brothers, Harry’s one of theirs,” Niall says, “I’m just an outsider.”

                “Maybe but it is you who Harry keeps coming to,” Perrie says.

                “He says I’m safe, and that the guy knows Louis and Zayn.”

                “I always thought Harry was tough as nails, with you he sounds almost fragile,” Perrie states.

                “I don’t doubt that he’s tough as nails, bet if I was struggling with whatever he seems to be I wouldn’t be around anymore,” Niall sighs.

                “Maybe I can dig up some stuff from the other boys or some of the other people who were around before us,” Perrie states.

                “Maybe we’re intruding,” Niall ponders.

                “Maybe, but if you’re going to help him which you seem like you want to you should know what’s up with him,” Perrie tells him.

                “Yeah,” Niall says thinking about Harry and how he expects the boy to come in through his window again tonight and bury himself in his chest.

 

                “So have you told him anything about Liam?” Zayn asks working on his bike in the shop while Harry sits on the hood of a car.

                “No, wouldn’t be staying there if I had, he’d have kicked me to the curb,” Harry says.

                “I understand why you slept over there for a couple nights after Liam roughed you up, but if you don’t want to go home, you can just come to one of ours. Been awhile since I’ve had you in my bed, miss you,” Zayn teases lightly.

                Harry smiles and says, “Monday you and me?” Harry asks.

                “You’re on,” Zayn says, “you going to go to Liam’s? He keeps complaining to us and telling us to get your ass over to him.”

                “Maybe, “ Harry sighs, “he’ll definitely be more gentle and probably loving like he always was when we fought. Things will settle again and it’ll happen again, maybe just enjoy it while it’s good,” Harry comments.

                Zayn nods and says, “And how do you feel about Niall?”

                “Don’t know what you mean?” Harry says.

                “Come on Harry, I’ve never seen you this way,” Zayn says.

                “What way?” Harry frowns.

                “Whenever I see you with him your smiling and even when you’re not smiling, you look happier than I’ve ever seen you,” Zayn says.

                “I don’t think anything is different,” Harry states.

                “Does it feel like it did with Liam?” Zayn asks.

                “No,” Harry replies.

                It didn’t, it felt better and he didn’t even want to think that. Despite the dissatisfaction he’d felt lately with him, Liam was his first love, only love, he couldn’t feel anything more for anyone. There was only Liam and one day Liam would come back, he still thought that deep down.

                But it did feel better with Niall. Just lying beside him felt more real than the best times with Liam. And when Niall had kissed him it was simple like breathing where he wanted nothing more but to melt down into the sheets and let Niall take care of him.

                Even in the beginning he hadn’t trusted Liam entirely, he always fought for some control. With Niall he didn’t think he’d care, he knew Niall wouldn’t wrong him on purpose.

                “Alright, I’ll let you be, but you seriously seem like you like him a lot of the time Harry,” Zayn says.

                “I’m going to go, I’ll be at your house Monday night,” Harry says.

                “Okay, Lou misses you too you know, so you should make time for him as well,” Zayn says.

                “I’ll try,” Harry nods before walking out of the garage.

                Harry laid on Niall’s bed Monday afternoon doing his homework while Niall did his beside him.

                “You want me to order a pizza for dinner?” Niall asked.

                “If you want it you can, I’m going over to Zayn’s.” Harry said.

                “Oh, you going to be back tonight?” Niall asks.

                “Maybe after,” Harry shrugs.

                “After what?” Niall asks.

                Harry glances at Niall and raises his brows.

                “Oh,” Niall blushes, “so you, Zayn, and Louis do, do stuff together,” Niall says.

                “Yeah,” Harry says, “it’s a nice in between for the guy and whatever,” Harry shrugs.

                “The in-between for the guy and what you deserve,” Niall says.

                “Sure,” Harry shrugs it off.

                Niall stirs and says, “What’s sex like?”

                “Fun,” Harry shrugs.

                “Come on Harry,” Niall says.

                Harry huffs and says, “It feels good, I mean it’s fantastic, especially if they know what they’re doing, Zayn isn’t as big as the other guy but damn Zayn is just great in bed. Louis he’s very giving, so that’s good too. The other guy, it was pretty good at first, and sometimes it’s really great. In the beginning it was the best cause it felt real, not sure if it was but it felt real, like we were close and becoming one person, and I loved him so it was good to feel that,” Harry shrugs, “it is either good because of the physical aspect or the emotional aspect, or I guess if you’re lucky it’s both,” Harry shrugs.

                Niall bites his lip and Harry says, “Don’t rush it Ni, just wait till you’re sure, a good guy will wait,” Harry tells him.

                “Do you ever just think about a guy and think those thoughts about him, and also the loving ones and think it could work?” Niall asks.

                “You mean like a happily ever after?” Harry asks.

                “Yeah,” Niall says.

                “I used to, now whenever I do I’ve trained myself like a shock collar, that it doesn’t happen like that,” Harry tells Niall.

 

                When Zayn and Harry had finished Harry lay beside Zayn a sweaty mess. His curls tossed about and his chest moving up and down.

However instead of sticking around and cuddling Zayn in a way that he never got from Liam, Harry stood up and began pulling on his clothes.

Zayn sat up in bed watching as Harry pulled his clothes on and said, “No cuddling?”

                “Gonna go back to Niall’s,” Harry says.

                “Harry, just admit that you like him,” Zayn tells him.

                “Leave it alone Zayn,” Harry told him.

                “No, Harry seriously, tell him,” Zayn says.

                “What’s the point, he’ll hate me no matter what eventually. Whether it be for Liam, just in general, or when he figures it out on his own,” Harry tells Zayn.

                “Happy endings are just fairy tales,” Harry whispers.


	7. Breakdown

                Harry’s walking down the sidewalk on the way to Niall’s when he stops midway and cuts down between the houses going to the park he used to play at as a kid, the same park he saw a fourteen year old Liam the first time.

                He sits himself down on the grass and feels a heaviness within him as he buries his head between his knees beginning to sob.

                He didn’t know when it really happened, when he realized how disgusted he was with himself. All the sex, still allowing Liam to have a hold on him, Niall. All of it seems to crash on him.

                The self-hatred because of it combined with the pressure of having to succeed so he can go to Cambridge and get away.

                He doesn’t know how or when but he somehow cries himself to sleep on the wet grass not waking until the next morning.

 

                When he wakes, he peeks at his phone, he’s late for first period, and his clothes are wet and there are grass stains on them, and he has texts from both Louis and Zayn and even Liam is wondering where he is.

                And then there’s Niall who’s called five times and texted ten times at various times.

                Harry gets up and walks to school not bothering to do anything more than to give his hair a few strokes to flatten it. He doesn’t bother to clean up his tear stained face and he doesn’t realize that he has grass in his hair and glued to his face. And he certainly doesn’t care walking into school with the same clothes he was wearing when he left Niall’s to go to Zayn’s and the same clothes he was wearing when he left Zayn’s to return to Niall’s.

                He doesn’t have his backpack, he has nothing as far as he’s concerned.

                When he walks into the school class is just getting out and he’s standing at his locker his head buried in the coolness of it.

                He feels someone shake his shoulder and then feels them physically pull him out of the locker.

                He’s dazed, he’s not drunk or high, he’s just hit a bottom and he manages to notice that it’s Zayn shaking him and Louis looking at him concerned.

                “Harry, talk to me what’s wrong?” He hears Zayn asks but it sounds like he’s underwater.

                Harry doesn’t respond just drops his head not meeting eye contact.

                Then he sees Niall rush up and begin to say angrily, “Harry why didn’t you text me back or call me?” But then Niall pauses seeing Harry and saying, “Harry? Harry are you okay?”

                Harry opens his mouth and all three boys perk up to listen but Harry just lets out a shaky sob and shakes his head and looks between Louis and Zayn, “I can’t…” he sobs before racing down the hall.

                Louis sprints off after him and Zayn turns on Niall, “What did you do?”

                “What did I do? You’re the last one he was with, what did you do?”

                “You mean he never came back to your place after?” Zayn said.

                “No, was he going to?” Niall asked.

                “He said he was,” Zayn said before racing off to find Louis and Harry.

                Niall follows quietly behind following them into the locker room where he hears Louis’s soft voice, “Harry come on talk to me.”

                Harry doesn’t say anything just whimpers.

                “We need to get him cleaned up,” Zayn’s voice says as Niall listens on.

                He moves so he can see and sees Harry sitting on the tile of the shower shaking and watches as Zayn pulls Harry up obviously fully supporting the males weight as Niall is sure Harry would collapse if Zayn even loosened his group. He watches as Louis turns on the shower and then walks over to Zayn.

                He watches as the two males pull Harry’s shirt off, and Niall see’s Harry’s bare torso and watches as Louis gets down on his knees and pulls down Harry’s pants and boxers and as Niall watches he doesn’t have any sexual feelings behind it, all he can see is that Harry is beautiful, every inch of him is.

                He watches as Louis and Zayn pull him underneath the water and begin to wash the boys hair and body being so gentle and Niall feels such deep jealously that they get to do this for Harry. That they’ve earned his trust to do so. That they get to touch him like this.

                He watches as they wrap him in a white towel and Zayn sits down and pulls Harry into his arms holding him tightly as the boy shakes with sobs.

                “Talk to us Harry,” Zayn says softly stroking Harry’s hair back.

                “I can’t do it anymore Zayn. Any of it. Can’t do us, can’t do Li, can’t Cambridge, can’t do Ni, can’t do it anymore, I’m so tired,” Harry whimpers.

                Niall doesn’t quite understand what Harry means he understands Cambridge but he doesn’t know what Harry means by us, Li, or Ni, perhaps by Ni he means him but he doesn’t know what Harry could mean by it so he chalks it all up to nonsense.

                But then Zayn says, “Maybe if you told him, you’d feel better, then you’d know,” Zayn suggests to Harry.

                And again Niall feels envious cause Louis and Zayn understand Harry.

                Harry’s head lulls to Zayn’s shoulder and says, “I can’t, you were right, I do…I do care for him, maybe I…I don’t know Zayn but I can’t…” Harry whimpers.

                He must be talking about the guy the one Harry loved and perhaps still does and Niall feels stupid cause he thought for a second himself to be important to Harry somehow. But that guy, and Zayn and Louis are all above him. Why has he spent so much time being Harry’s fourth and avoiding Liam?

                He walks away when he sees Zayn and Louis finally getting Harry to his feet and redressing him in clothes in one of their lockers.

                When he sees Harry in the halls the boy doesn’t even glance his way, he simply keeps his head down with Louis and Zayn glued to his side.


	8. What's life without a bit of risk?

                Harry, Zayn, and Louis end up at Louis’s house and Louis has made them all a cup of tea and Harry can feel his friend’s eyes on him the whole time as he sips down the warm liquid.

                “Harry maybe you need to take a break from pleasing everyone,” Zayn suggests.

                “You try so hard to make everyone happy but not yourself,” Louis says, “you always try to make me and Zayn happy, and you try and make Liam happy even though he clearly makes you miserable, and you try to make everyone like you and you try so hard at school, just please yourself for once.”

                Harry looks down at his tea and says, “Can I have another sugar?”

                Louis adds one and Harry mutters a soft thank you and looks up and says, “I don’t know if I know how to do that.”

                “Okay, well how about this let me ask you if it’s really important and you just tell us if it is?”

                “Okay,” is all Harry whispers.

                “Getting into Cambridge,” Louis asks.

                “Cambridge maybe…Oxford, Leeds, or Bristol might not be bad either,” Harry shrugs.

                “So just relax on school then Harry, you’ve done a lot already, it’s okay to relax,” Zayn says.

                Harry nods and Louis asks, “Liam and his wants?”

                “I don’t know? No?” Harry answers.

                “Then don’t do anything with him anymore, live your life without him,” Louis says.

                “Easier said than done, you know that,” Harry comments.

                “Well you really need to live your life without him it’s obviously killing you,” Louis tells him.

                “Amongst other things,” Harry mutters.

                “Me?” Louis asks.

                “Yeah, you’re important Lou,” Harry breathes.

                “Thought I’d throw you an easy one,” Louis laughs.

                Harry smiles a bit and then Zayn asks, “And me?”

                “Of course you,” Harry smiles a bit more.

                “Niall?” Louis finally asks causing Harry to pause smile falling off as he thinks.

                “He might be…soon…I don’t know,” Harry breathes.

                “Do you want him to be?” Louis asks.

                “Maybe, yeah,” Harry says, “but there’s a big difference between want and will be.”

                “Well then is he worth the risk of trying and failing?” Louis asks.

                Harry pauses before answering, “Yeah, I think he might be.”

                “Then there you have it,” Louis says.

                “Have what?” Harry asks.

                “What you have to do,” Louis answers.

                “And what is that?” Harry asks.

                “Drop Liam, calm down when it comes to school, spend a good amount of time with us just doing friendly things, and do your best to make things work with Niall,” Louis says.

                “Things won’t work with Niall though,” Harry mutters.

                “You said it was worth a shot though,” Louis says.

                “Okay,” Harry nods, maybe he can do that, maybe he can do this.

               

                After Louis and Liam have sufficiently calmed Harry down, the boy makes his way to Niall’s. Rather than coming through the window like a secret he instead knocks on the door.

                A petite woman with dark blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and Niall’s nose as Harry came to notice opened the door smiling.

                “Hello, can I help you?”

                “Yes, I was just wondering if Niall’s in?” Harry asked.

                “He is, why do you ask?”

                “Oh, I’m just a friend from school and was wondering if I could see him,” Harry says.

                “Of course,” Maura nods letting Harry inside and calling out to Niall.

                “You Liam?” Maura asks but before Harry can answer Niall’s walked down stair and looks at Harry curiously.

                “What’re you doing here?” Niall asks.

                “Came to see you,” Harry says.

                Niall doesn’t ask him what he’s doing coming through the door instead of the window in front of his mom, and instead just waves him to come upstairs.

                “Nice to meet you Liam,” Maura shouts after them as Harry goes up realizing her never got a chance to say he’s not Liam.

                Niall looks back and frowns and Harry shouts back, “Nice to meet your too Ms. Horan.”

                “Keep the door open,” Maura shouts up behind them.

                Harry walks into Niall’s room behind him and Niall frowns and says, “Why’d you tell her you were Liam?”

                “I didn’t. You just didn’t give me a chance to say I wasn’t him, she still hasn’t met him?”

                “Enough about that, what was going on today?”

                Harry shrugged and said, “Just tired, I have bad moments Niall, bad days. Today was a bad one.”

                “And now you’re fine?” Niall asks.

                “Better, Louis and Zayn helped me sort some stuff out,” Harry said.

                “Like what?” Niall asked.

                “Just helped me see what’s important to me,” Harry hums.

                “And what’s that?” Niall asked.

                “Louis, Zayn, you…” Harry says.

                “Me?” Niall asks surprised.

                “Yes, you,” Harry says, “you’re important.”

                “I don’t…why?”

                “I like you Niall, so I’m going to just say this up front. I like you, and I want to take you out on a date,” Harry says.

                “I’m…I…I’m with Liam, Harry,” Niall says.

                “And I think you deserve better, and there’s a reason you’re not saying yes to him, and you’re not saying no to me,” Harry states.

                “Harry,” Niall mutters.

                “Just a date, I won’t do anything, just let me take you to dinner and a regular ole date, won’t even sleep over after,” Harry tells him.

                Niall bites his lip and said, “Okay, no harm, it’ll be like going out as friends.”

                “I suppose, but I don’t think you really want to be my friend,” Harry says.

                Niall looked down and said, “Harry I am with Liam.”

                “I know that, but if there’s even a chance that I might be better for you I think you ought to take it,” Harry tells him.

                “You’re a risk Harry,” Niall breathes.

                “No one ever got what they want by playing it safe,” Harry tells him.


End file.
